The Truth
by Endoslayer
Summary: After FP friend zones Finn in Earth and Water, Finn decides to express his feelings for her, no more secrets, no more lies. My take on Earth and Water. (Flamin)
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Finn didn't talk that night, he hadn't shown any signs of emotion when he and Jake left the Fire Kingdom, and he didn't bother eating his dinner, as soon as as they arrived at the Tree House, Finn went up to his room, when Jake tried to get him to come down, Finn ignored him, so Jake let him be, deciding Finn needed to get over FP by himself, and slept on the couch that night.

Finn had been sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the sunset. After he double checked that Jake had gone to sleep, he snuck out on to the roof of the tree house, there he stood up, and with all his might, he hurtled his hat across the field. It didn't get very far, so after he saw it 'drift' to the ground, Finn ploped down and let out a hefty sigh. Flame Princess had moved on, she had 'friend-zoned' him, just like PB. He felt empty inside, thinking of all the fun they had together only made it worse, now she ruled the Fire Kingdom, with 'absolute honesty' she had said, 'no secrets'.

Finn stood up again, he couldn't take it, he missed her so much, he _needed _her. Finn shed a tiny tear as he remembered the house he built her, their first kiss, their first dungeon crawl, all in vain. Finn kept grieving as the night slowly dragged on, when twilight came, Finn heard the famalier sound of Jake practicing his viola in the living room below him. So as Finn climbed down, his eye's lit up, he knew just what to do. Finn rushed into the living room and grabbed some paper from a box in the corner, Jake was confused. "Hey Finn, what are you up too?" Jake scratched his head as he saw Finn take the paper and with it, a pen. "I am going to be truthful, no more..." His throat gagged. "No more secrets." Finn exited the Tree House as quickly as he had come in. "Man, Finn needs to chillax." Jake muttered as he resumed practicing.

Finn sped to the highest hill he could find, one that was in full view of the horizen. The words poured from his mind to the paper like water does from a waterfall. One hour after another, he wrote, and wrote, and wrote. When he was finished, Finn was out of ink and space to right. _This is how I truley feel_, Finn thought as he memorized the words on the paper. _Whether she likes it or not, this is my closure. _Finn hummed as he walked off the Fire Kingdom.

Finn came up to the same to guards he had beaten up before, and asked for entry. "Why should we let you in?" The first guard said. "Ya! You smacked our hams before!" The second guard exclaimed with annoyance. "Listen, that was the past, that was diffrerent, now may I please speak with the new 'King'?" Finn was worried, whatif he couldn't deliver his message? "Ah, alright, as long as thats the truth." The First guard said as he and the other guard opened up the doors to the throne room. Finn walked in, when FP saw him come in, she smiled. "Hey Finn, did you come to hang out?" FP saw that Finn had a diffrerent look about him, he was tired, he had a look of sadness in his eyes. "No, Fp, I came becuase I wanted to see you, you see, I can't stop thinking about you, your my everything." Finn was desparate. "I'm sorry Finn, I just can't date you anymore, I have a kingdom to rule now, I don't have any time for a boyfriend."She sounded like a broken record to Finn, just repeating the same heart-breaking sentence he had heard many times before.

"Well, I came here to show you just how sorry I am, and how much I had liked you." Finn said, his eyes big like a puppys. "Finn, we have been over this..." Fp tried to finish her sentence, but Finn inturupted it with the sound of strings, he had pulled out a guitar. When he began to string chords, FP stopped trying to talk, she wanted to hear what he had to say, or sing, for that matter. "This, is how I feel." Finn said as he got into rythm. The notes sounded uplifting, then depressing, than uplifting again, Finn took a big breathe...

" For you, dear, I'd lose my tongue to talk, no whispers in the dark, dear... For you I would... And if you, dear, found my words were unclear, and my voice, you can't hear, for you I would...Write you a poem, just to let you know. I would write you a poem, my love..." Finn chocked a little, but kept going with the guitar, he paused to take a breathe, while Flame Princess just sat there and stared...

" For you, dear, I'd lose my legs to walk, dear, no footprints in the chalk, dear, for you I would...and it's true dear, that if your demons are near, and your drowning in tears, for you In would...build you a boat, just to keep you afloat. I would build you a boat, my love..." Finn strumed some last chords, and finished with a hopefull smile, buut no such smile came from the Flame Princess.

**Authors Notes**: I will be making one more chapter for this story. And in all honesty, Earth and Water depressed me, so I get to filter my feelings through this! The song was For You by Passenger, I don't own it. Flamin shipper out!


	2. Promises and Broken Hearts

Chapter 2: Promises and Broken hearts

Flame Princess just sat there, empty of all expression, she was confused, Finn still loved her? She though he had moved on with her, although Finn's song clearly did not express that opinion. She didn't know what to say, would she ignore Finn and dismiss him? Would she embrace him and take him back? Or would she react with outrage, that Finn didn't understand her current occupation and that her kingdom came before her friends, or love interests?

With hesitance, she drew a shallow breathe. "Finn..." She scrambled for words, being careful not to hurt his feelings. "I just... don't feel that way anymore. I can't trust you, not after what you did." Flame Princess sat on her throne, patiently awaiting a response, but none came for some time. Finn was trying to register the rejection for the third and final time, as his heart slowly crumbled with his hopes, he whispered something quiet, something he would never repeat. Finn picked up his guitar and headed for the door with his head hung low. As the guards opened the door, Flame Princess quickly shouted with haste and annoyance that he hadn't responded. "So you come all the way here to serenade me and all, to show your 'feelings', and you don't even respond to me?! What are you hiding from me! Ugh!" Flame Princess's eyes turned a deadly orange hue as she grew in size.

Finn turned around to see his ex's eyes full of hate, or were they? Finn was picked up by her as she grew to the roof of the castle, knocking the lantern her Dad was in while doing so. "When I get out of here..." Muttered the Flame King as he watched his daughter consume half the castle. "Flame Princess..." Finn was in shock of her sudden rage. "What do you want from me?!" Flame Princess yelled as Finn tried to calm her down. "I wanted to show you how I truly felt; I didn't want to live with the guilt!" Finn exasperated as she burned through his flame shield. "What guilt?!" FP was starting to shrink, not because of Finn, but because of herself. Finn let it all spill, he was done hiding, no more questions.

"I couldn't live with the guilt that I betrayed you!" Finn was now on the ground, he had been dropped by the Princess as she had shrunk. "You were my everything! And I treated you like dirt for my own benefit." Finn sighed as he got back up, but a look of concern spread on his face when he saw FP on her knees, sobbing. As her went over to her, she began to speak. "Finn, I understand now. I forgive you." FP wiped her eyes as she got up. "I'm so glad you feel that way, because now, I can have closure too." Finn tried his best to form a crooked smile. "Thanks FP; maybe someday we will see each other again as something more?" Finn had one last spark of hope, and he was hoping she wouldn't dash it. "Well Finn it all depends, like on how this kingdom does, on how we turn out later in life, but yeah. It could happen, just not now." Flame Princess smiled, and punched Finn on the shoulder playfully. "Ya, someday." Finn smiled on the outside, on the inside however, he didn't feel like she was telling the absolute truth. Finn exited the Fire Kingdom and headed for the Tree House, what was he going to tell Jake? Finn recited the words he had muttered back at the castle. 'Only one love' was what he had said.

Finn walked home that day a little more complete than he had been before, he had new hope, a new cause, and a good one at that. And with FP's words, Finn rode off into a new period of his life, this one, hopefully, would lack disappointment.

**Author's Notes: **Well that was a fun (And emotional) ride. Even though Flamin in its canon form is dead, I and others will continue to bear the Flamin torch. We aren't dead yet, and remember, if you remember love, love will remember you. For definitely not the last time, I shall say, Peace!

P.S: Review or PM me if you want, I'm always open to collabs and encores!


	3. Herald of Doom

Chapter 3: A herald of doom

Finn walked a lonely path from that day forward, he tried to hide his feelings. But there was something picking at his soul, eating away at his mind. Would she forget about him? This question would not be awnsered easily.

A few months after his confrontation with the fiery queen, Finn got word of a new adventure, one so amazing, only a numbskull would ignore it. "Listen, listen all! Word has it that the dragon Lucinon has returned to Ooo! It is becuase of him that this land will burn!" The candy person screamed this as he ran through the streets of the sugary domain with a look of horror about his face. Finn had been catting with a salesman, debating a price for adding a new pocket onto his backpack. "Excuse me for a sec." Finn left the table and caught up with the candy person as the salesman yelled his final offer. "Twenty! No mor...uff!" The salesman fell off his seat as Finns backpack landed on his chest, followed by some gold pieces. "Hey, you there!" Finn panted and wiped his sweaty brow. "Whats this about a dragon?" Finn watched the small treat's expression change from desparate to hopefull, it took and deep breath. " Oh, your Finn the Human!" The candy person took another sharp breath. "Perhaps you could defeat Lucinon?"Finn was confused, he had a good deal of understanding about dragons, but had never heard of this 'Lucinon' before. "Who is Lucinon?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

" Only the great tyrant of old! Legend has it that he was the pet of the Lich himself, and that he fed off of fear, despair, and hate! And he has come back from an anchient sleep, to avenge his masters wishes for the extinction of all life." The candy person started to hyperventilate. " Where did you get this info, have you seen Lucinon?" Finn was acting skeptic, but on the inside, he was estsatic. " My friend found an old book in the ruins of the fallen city, it predicted his return after the defeat of the Lich!" The candy persons eyes darkened, and off he ran, without another word. Finn didn't bother running after him, he siimply picked up his pack at the market and left the Candy Kingdom with a look of determination on his face. "Fallen City huh, well, sounds like a long trip. But if it means fighting this awesome dragon, than so be it!" In reality though, this quest was a way of Finn trying to fill his emotional hole, his loss.

AUTHORS NOTES: So I return! Thats all I really have to say, feel free to review!


End file.
